Packages containing one or more integrated circuits (IC or ICs) or other electronic components are used in a wide variety of electronic apparatus. Generally, the devices (or chips) make up a complete or partial miniaturized electronic circuit. One of the latter steps in the fabrication process forms a package that is used to protect the device from environmental hazards.
After it has been formed, the package (or packaged device) is often used in an ever growing variety of electronic applications, such as in computer devices, communication equipment, and so forth. Depending on the type of application, the package may need to be able to function at relatively high operating voltages without experiencing voltage breakdown.